


Fairer Than Thee

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Item Insertion Parody [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Last Alliance of Elves and Men, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parody, Pre-War of the Ring, Prequel 4 in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Fourth prequel in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology.The Dark Ages hasn't done the grey tabby cat, Gwendolyn, any favors. When an enchanted book enters her family's home, her father is determined to enter its realm. Middle-earth. Join them on their adventures through this land as they make new friends and enemies.





	1. One-Shot: Birth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth prequel in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. :)
> 
> It’s taken me six years to get this far. Now that we’re here, we get to learn more about Gwen’s story. The synopsis of her story can be found in _Reader’s Retribution_ , under the chapters titled “Propriety and Chaos” and “Gwen’s Past”. Since we only get a synopsis, this story dives into Gwen’s adventures through Middle-earth with her friends and family.
> 
> The time period where the first three one-shots take place is in the Late Middle Ages, with eventually the plague, called the Black Death, spreading across Europe. Gwen’s time of birth is approximately seven years before the Black Death occurs.

The darkness was strong.

Blissful.

Quiet.

The darkness lulled her to sleep, bringing with it a cosmic energy. One she had not dared dreamed of in her entire life. It was this soothing darkness that made her think twice about spouting insults or wonder what powers the universe had given her.

There was a voice in the air. So soft, so soothing. She wondered if that voice belonged to her and her alone. It grew in strength, like a memory. Like a song. She wanted to belong to this voice. Surely, the voice would sooth her longing.

She let out a tiny mew. She was awake, renewed in this new landscape. A cat though she was, grey and with a ticked pattern. She was a kitten, given a brand-new body. Who was she? She hardly knew. She just knew that she was born.

“She’s so beautiful.” Her mother cried. She was a grey cat, too, with the same ticked pattern on her fur. She came over and gave her a bath. Oh, how she hated baths.

“Can I look now?” Her father called, creeping down to see.

She took a good hard look at the litter. There were nine kittens, counting herself. Nine kittens. Nine hungry mouths to feed. And a tenth popped out last. There were ten kittens altogether. Now she wondered how her mother would feed her and her siblings.

“You are Gwendolyn. Gwen for short.” Her father joked, giving her a proper name.

“Oh Bengal, stop it.” Her mother said, while washing her and her new brother.

“Astra! That’s what I’m naming my favorite kitten.” Bengal smiled. Gwen managed her first laugh. Oh, her father was the jokester! That was new and exciting. Maybe she would learn from him.

Gwen used her nose to sniff for her mother’s milk. She found it, sucking as hard as she could. Her mother let out a long, hard mew. Gwen attempted to back off, but that only led to a soft, kitten mew. She wanted to feed, wanted some nourishment. It was all she could do to keep herself together.

At last, she got her drink. Her stomach was filled and now she drifted off to sleep. Her brothers and sisters were in her blanket. She slept peacefully, knowing she was safe and protected. Soon, she would show the same kindness to others. For now, she just wanted to sleep.

.

Gwen was now three weeks old. Her skills at walking were poor. She didn’t know if she could do it. She had to. It was her life goal to succeed at walking. She could do it! She could do it! Yes! She moved across the rug with all the speed she could muster. The rug was so nice and comforting. She didn’t want to leave it, but she had to explore new territory… until her father Bengal stopped her, rounding her up for a play date.

“Daddy, stop!” Gwen cried out, laughing.

“Do you want to hear about Middle-earth?” Her father asked, jumpy.

“Middle-earth?” She glanced at her father. “What’s that?”

“It’s a fantastic place!” Her father said, joyful. “There’s talking animals. They’re free. And the best part is, you can do whatever you want!”

“I’d like to see Middle-earth.” She mewed.

Bengal laughed. “You will, my child. One day.”

Gwen sighed. “One day?” She hoped to see much more. How would she get to Middle-earth, let alone across the rug? She would need a strategy. But first, sleep cloaked her vision. She let out a frightful mew. Someone else was next to her! She opened her eyes, stunned to see her father resting beside her. Well, there was no fighting this battle. She moved her head on his warm body, feeling sleep overwhelm her at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	2. One-Shot: Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Gwen turned twelve weeks old, along with her brothers and sisters. She was just as mischievous as them, running over chickens and causing chaos wherever she went. But this was the least of her worries. Today was adoption day and she was rather fit to stay with Bengal.

Bengal laughed. “Don’t worry, Gwen. The family’s agreed that you will stay behind.”

“You mean it, Papa?” Gwen asked, curious.

“Of course I do! The family’s seen how you cling to me like a dormouse.” Her father said, grinning.

Gwen’s brow furrowed. “So this means I’m staying?”

“Yes. Yes it does, my little tike.” Bengal rubbed noses with her, a trait she had grown used to.

.

Yes, everyone got adopted except for Gwen and her parents. They stayed at the hut, enjoying a few swimming lessons out by the lake. Gwen became a natural swimmer, taking her time and not rushing things. Her parents were pleased to see her doing so well. They even joined her out on the island.

Gwen shook the water off. It was good to be clean, but every now and then she preferred being dry. She waited until her parents joined her before running back and forth.

“Slow down, Gwen!” Astra chuckled. “You don’t want to wear yourself out.”

“Oh, she’ll be fine.” Bengal said. “Gwen has a lot of energy, but sometime she needs to learn that it’s okay to be calm.”

“Mama, Mama! Look at me!” Gwen spun around several times. The effort was in vain, for she plopped to the ground all tuckered out. Maybe she was too excitable. “I’m wiped out.”

“Gwen, when are you going to learn to be calm?” Bengal asked aloud.

“When doves fly!” Gwen cried, startled by a flock of doves joining her. She didn’t like this. Doves invading her space. She would do something about this. She ran around three times, hoping to bore them enough to fly. The doves didn’t move. They were calm. Her efforts failed.

Minutes passed before she plopped on the grassy ground again. There was no competing with doves. She looked up when one young dove rested next to her. It wanted to be friends. She smiled, grateful to have one.

“I’m Gwen. What’s your name?” Gwen asked the critter.

“I’m Sparrow.” The dove answered, grinning back.

“You’re not a sparrow!” Gwen complained.

“I am, too! Look!” The dove flew around several times. He gave up on the seventh time, returning to the ground to sleep.

The young grey tabby cat stifled a laugh. “You’re calm and I’m frisky.”

“You’ll grow out of it.” An older dove pointed out to the two new friends.

“I don’t know if I will.” Gwen said, returning her gaze to Sparrow.

“Get some sleep!” Sparrow responded, groggily.

Gwen yawned. She was tired. Maybe her new friend had a point about sleep. Even frisky cats needed to relax every now and again. Her head rested on the young dove’s body, finding sleep in no time.

.

Gwen said her farewells to Sparrow. He flew off as she swam across the lake and back to the hut. They would meet again for another playdate. For now, she made it to the other side and shook herself off. In spite of being back at the hut, she couldn’t help overhearing her parents talking about her.

“Gwen’s not fit to travel to Middle-earth!” Astra said, distraught.

“But I think I should be the one to find the portal back.” Bengal said, curious.

“You don’t give up easily, do you Bengal?” Astra said, flustered.

“What would you have me do? Not go there?” Bengal asked, concerned.

“No!” Astra paused. “My father lives at Middle-earth. My whole family was born there. The fact that I came alone to this world and was raised by a good family is enough for me.” She added, “I’m only a year old, almost two! Same as you, Bengal!” She whispered. “Do we really have to go back there? You know its dangers. Wait until Gwen is old enough to travel.”

“I have family in Middle-earth?” Gwen asked, stepping into the conversation.

“You heard.” Astra sighed.

Gwen nodded. “I heard everything.”

“Gwen,” Bengal approached her, “I’ve only been to Middle-earth once. The portal is still open for those wishing to go there. Animals are allowed to travel back and forth between realms. We have this chance of a lifetime to go explore Middle-earth, see what awaits us there.”

“I don’t know. It’s too dangerous for a kitten to travel through those lands.” Astra said, afraid. She faced Gwen once more. “Wait until you’re older. Then we’ll go.”

“When will that be?” Gwen asked, concerned.

“When we find the portal again. We can’t get to it now. It’s blocked off by a tavern and there are dogs that will get us.” Astra said, her expression grim with worry. She calmed down a moment later. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance at happiness, Gwendolyn. I just know it.”

Gwen resorted to sitting outside for the afternoon. At least, until she was brought in by her owners. Either way, it had been a thrilling day, one she wouldn’t soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. One-Shot: The Enchanted Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Time moved forward, as it always does. Gwen was nine years old and sleeping in was a luxury. Although, she couldn’t help getting into some mischief every now and then, which included knocking over a few baskets, much to the annoyance of her owners. Her parents were ten years old. Already, they were up before she was and wandering about the house.

She sat up. Something didn’t feel right. She turned to her mourning dove friend, Sparrow, hoping to wake him up. No effort. Sparrow was sound asleep and breathing evenly.

She would have to explore the house for herself. She stretched her legs and moved into the kitchen. She hissed, jumping back and forth a bit. There was no response from her owners. She scanned the area, in hopes of finding the culprit. All she found was the kitchen window wide open. How odd. Not as odd as this. Were they moving? No. They reeked of death, a horrid moist stench she never wanted to witness again.

“Come on, Gwen!” Astra called to her. “It’s time to go!”

“No!” She cried, shocked. “Are they – are they dead?”

“Yes.” Astra nodded. “Yes, they are.” She admitted, trembling, “I tried waking them, but no response. We’re two years into the plague and this happens.” She faced Gwen with keen eyes. “Come on. Your father’s rounding up Sparrow. We have to move or we’ll be caught by the plague, too.”

Gwen huffed. “Where will we go?”

“You’ll see.” Astra shouted, “ _Bengal, hurry along now!_ ”

“You know – it’s not – easy – getting Sparrow – up.” Bengal panted, dragging the mourning dove to the kitchen. He bellowed, startling Sparrow. “GET UP, SPARROW!”

“Whaaa!” Sparrow landed on his backside, alarmed. “What did I do?”

“What you always do. Annoy us.” Bengal told him, not pleased. “Come on! Middle-earth awaits!”

“If we ever find it.” Gwen doubted.

Bengal laughed. “We will, dear one. We will.”

Gwen huffed a second time. There was nothing for it except to follow her family and her best friend outside the hut. She reached the kitchen window and looked back. This had been her childhood home and now she was leaving it for a land she hardly knew. So much for her mischievous streak. Now, she really would have to rely on her instincts, in order to get out of this mess. She stared at the hut one last time, before departing with her family away from the hut and into the first town they saw.

.

A bluebird flew through the gentle breezes. It was so still, what with all the rats invading Europe. Surely, this little bluebird could survive the trip… too late! Gwen snatched it and ate the bird whole.

She was starving. It had been a week since her parents and Sparrow left their owners’ home. Already, the very thought of dying from starvation was not something the grey tabby cat had in mind. Not from her or her family. But times were hard and she needed to keep an open mind on finding a new home.

“Now, why did you do that for?” Sparrow complained. “He was perfectly alright without you hurting him!”

“He didn’t talk.” Gwen told him, stunned. “Look, don’t panic. Everything’s going to be fine.” She added, “Father’s on a breakthrough. He says we’re close to uncovering that textbook he’s been looking for.”

“It’s called an enchanted book.” Bengal rushed by her side. He too was thin. “Also, I found it.”

“You did!” Gwen cried out in excitement. “Where?”

“Shush!” Bengal quieted her down. “We found it, but we have to move quickly. The portal will stay open for as long as needed. We have to leave. Now.”

Gwen, not knowing what else to do, followed Sparrow and her father. They made a breakthrough. They just didn’t count on entering a tavern called _The Enchanted Rose_. Getting into the dining room was easy. Gwen’s family gathered around in one corner of the room, as if waiting for something to happen. She craned her head the moment the innkeeper approached her mother, carrying a book.

He set the book down on the floor, tilted against the back of the desk. Quietly, he told the cats and the bird, “Good luck,” and walked away.

Gwen’s brow furrowed in confusion. Was that really supposed to happen? “Who is he? Why did he just let us use his book?” She turned her attention to her mother, who flipped through the book’s pages. “What are you doing?”

“I have to find the right page.” Astra said, concern dwelling on her face.

“Find it quickly, before someone suspects what we’re doing.” Bengal said in haste.

“Huh?” Gwen asked, more confused.

After eight years of living in the Late Middle Ages, Gwen hadn’t expected this. What was she doing? Going away from home? Then again, the plague took away her owners. She was punished for eating a non-talking bird – no offense to her bird friend – and now this! When did the Dark Ages ever do her favors? Nothing. Now she was going to travel to a new home that she hardly knew, but heard about.

Could things get better or worse? Maybe her mischievous streak would return someday. As of this moment, her mother found the right page and dived into the book’s light. Her father and Sparrow followed, leaving her alone. She took one last look around the inn. It was now or never.

Gathering her wits, Gwen moved towards the book and touched its pages with her paw. A spout of golden-brown light enveloped her. The light was so bright she couldn’t tell night from day.

Then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. One-Shot: The Last Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

The light dissolved, uncovering a land as bleak and as dark as ever. Little vegetation grew here nor were there any other animals present, besides Gwen. She was alone in this landscape and starving yet again.

There were voices. Screams and loud bashing sounds. All coming from a near distance. Well, it was her only chance to find her family. She moved stealthily about the area, hoping to get a good view. Hoping at least to earn her chance for a new home.

BLAST!

The wind blew her back. She slid across the ground, doing her best to hold on. A rock perhaps. Something firm to keep her from flying. The wind stopped moments later. It was the silence that disturbed her. She rolled into a ball, keen on keeping quiet. But who knew what lurked in his land. Was it a curse? A shrieking evil come her way? She hoped neither would come to pass.

Tears fell down her face. There was no hope for her. No hope to guide her, even as she drifted off to sleep.

.

The sound of boots awoke her. She opened her eyes to see soldiers, men with pointy ears and those without pointy ears, walking around her. She cowered at the sight of them. Would they kill her? They didn’t know who she was. No one knew about mind reading, given the sound of boots tromping and no one speaking to her. She could talk, but what good would that do? The only man who spoke to the animals was that innkeeper and he was miles away. She was alone and hoping not to be stepped on.

Then there were these men. What were their histories? They must have some knowledge of this place. Middle-earth. No. She was in Middle-earth! But where? How? There were so many questions reeling inside her head. The only way she would get answers was if one of these men stopped and noticed her.

Fortunately, a pair of boots stopped in their tracks. A soldier looked down at her, not moving but at the same time smiling. Maybe he knew something of her location, where she was and where her family might be. It wouldn’t hurt to ask him these questions.

“Well now,” the man spoke, smiling, “we come to the Land of Shadows and yet, here you are. A cat who is in need of a home.” He knelt down. He had pointy ears, too. “Tell me, where do you come from? What is your purpose here?”

Gwen mewed. There was something different about this man. It was almost as if he saw right through her.

“What’s your name? Do you have one?” The man asked, curious. She didn’t respond. “Come now. You must have a name.”

“Gwendolyn.” She choked out. “My name is Gwendolyn. Gwen for short.” She paused. “I’m hungry.” She asked, “Who are you?”

“Elrond Peredhel. Half-elven.” Elrond introduced himself. “I will bring you food, but you must come with me, Gwendolyn.” He picked her up with gentle hands, caressing her in his arms. “Come now. It isn’t safe here.”

“Where’s my family?” Gwen asked, concern dwelling in her eyes.

“Don’t you know?” Elrond asked her, confused.

Gwen shook her head.

“Not to worry. We’ll find them.” Elrond said, following the army out of the dark land.

Gwen drifted off to sleep. It was so peaceful in Elrond’s arms. Already, a new age dawned. It certainly something to look forward to.

.

She woke up the moment Elrond put her on his horse’s neck. It was a strange sensation. She’d never ridden on a horse. This was new. This was so new. She looked back and forth. The army were all riding horses. The smell of cooked meat filled her nostrils. She turned to the hand that offered her meat.

“For you.” Elrond smiled. “Eat up. We’ve got a long road ahead of us.”

“Thank you.” Gwen wasted no time. She ate the meat up, burping in the process. The meat tasted so good. She didn’t want to stop. But the meal ended. She purred, hoping for more.

“You’ll have more soon enough.” Elrond mounted his steed. “Now, what can you tell me about your family?”

“There’s a talking bird named Sparrow, friend of the family, and two tabby cats. Bengal and Astra. They’re my parents.” Gwen spilled out.

“I see.” Elrond raised an eyebrow. “No doubt they will be looking for you.”

“They said I have family here, in Middle-earth. If this is Middle-earth.” She added, “I don’t know who else is part of my family. I just know they’re here.”

“Well, not to fear and yes, you are in Middle-earth.” He said. “I am an elf and good at tracking.”

“Thank you.” Gwen said, her voice distant. The horse whinnied, causing her to grab the mane. Something spooked it. A beast of some sort or a dove. Doves. She wondered where her feathered friend was at right now.

One word came from the men and elves: orcs. So, there were creatures called orcs. They screamed and attacked the soldiers.

Elrond dismounted, brandishing his sword. He fought so valiantly. Gwen held onto the horse as long as was needed. Her heart raced inside her chest. She thought that surely, she would perish, with no one but Elrond wishing her well. She didn’t die. She was still alive. How?

She didn’t know. Just that she wanted to avenge her family. That orc would pay! She flung into the air, grabbed the orc’s neck and bit hard. The orc collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. There was nothing but silence afterwards. She was grabbed by Elrond, whose voice cried out for her to stop.

“Gwen, we must go.” Elrond said, picking her up at last.

She panted, realizing in moments what she’d done. No! She killed an orc! She watched in vain as more orcs were killed, alongside elves and men. In time, she found her footing, but it wasn’t enough. Most killings she did were towards others animals. That was out of nature. This was different. She murdered an orc. A life that did not need to be killed. How could she get used to this? There was no chance she could kill again.

Eventually, Elrond guided her to the elven realm. He too was hurting. She wondered about his story. What adventures he had to say. She was relieved to be in a safe place, where she could sit and think about her actions on the battlefield at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. One-Shot: Caras Galadhon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Gwen awoke to the sound of Elrond polishing his sword. The sound was soothing. The rock’s smooth motion against the blade. It was enough to allow anyone to fall back to sleep.

She turned her gaze to the room itself. It was so open, airy and enveloped by a bluish-white light. From the smell of the air, she must have been several stories up, as if birds could fly through the open windows whenever they pleased. She was… high up? She was… _high up!_ No! How could she be so far up? She wanted to go home. She wanted it now more than ever!

She opened her eyes. There was a campsite on the ground. Green blades of grass blew against the wind. A stream rippled and flowed nearby, perfect for washing off. She took that chance, rushing head on into the water. Her fur was wet, but she cleaned herself up. When she ran back on land, she shook herself off, allowing the water to recede away from her body.

It felt good to be clean.

On a silver platter was a bowl filled with cooked meat and fresh, clean water. Gwen gobbled up the food, not stopping until she ate everything and drank half of the clear liquid. Her body shook, feeling more healed by the second. She felt alive, more so than she had before. What was in that water? She didn’t know. Just that it tasted good.

There were a few more surprises that awaited her. The first was her parents and Sparrow, who flew in looking healthier than ever. Her parents also looked well, their health good. They were so young now. Young and vibrant. Younger than she had expected to see them. She needed more food and drink. Her wish was answered with another bowl of hot, cooked food, which she gladly downed until she was full and tired.

Her mother laughed. “Pleased to see you eating well, dear.”

“And to you.” Gwen nodded, calmly. “Where are we?”

“You’re in Caras Galadhon. Home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.” An Abyssinian cat said with joy in his heart. “I am Algar. I trust you’ve met my daughter, Astra. Then again, I don’t know your name, child.”

“Her name is Gwendolyn. My daughter.” Astra said, pleased.

“Ah.” Algar said, joyously. “Another cat to call Middle-earth home.” He turned to Gwen. “You are safe here, child. There is nothing you need to fear from us or the elves.”

“I’d like to go home.” Gwen told him, concern in her eyes.

“Whatever for?” Algar’s brow furrowed. “Your home is here in Middle-earth. It’s where you belong. Or don’t you want that?”

“I was born in the Late Middle Ages, back on Earth, sir.” She said, a tear streaking down her face. “I miss it. I was happy there. Any cat would know that.”

“Yes, but why do you want to return there?” Algar asked further.

“Why?” Gwen hadn’t thought of that. Her owners were dead. The plague was spreading like a virus. There was nothing for her there, and yet she wanted it back. Confusion reached her face, unaltered and true. Oh, what could she do? She wanted to go back, but there was nothing to go back. She was stuck, stuck in a world not her home. Stuck in a world she hardly knew, but was here nonetheless. Was there any hope for her? Truly?

“Astra told me what happened.” Algar said, sympathizing. “I am sorry for everything that transpired in your life. There’s no going back, when you have nothing to go back to.”

“I thought there was.” Gwen admitted.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you wish.” The Abyssinian cat replied, calmly.

“I’m fine.” The grey tabby cat’s words faltered in her mouth. She wasn’t all right! She killed an orc! Now she was living with elves. Was there a say in this matter?

“Come with me.” Algar gestured. Gwen followed him, the silence serving as her friend. They moved through the woods like elves, free and at peace. Why didn’t Gwen feel at peace? She knew she should be all right, but she wasn’t. There was no telling what dangers would reach her, even if it meant losing her life to save a home that wasn’t entirely hers. Algar got her attention right away. “You have nothing to fear from us. With the elves’ protection and a little help from a fellow Tonkinese cat, I say we’re in good hands.”

“Who? What Tonkinese cat?” Gwen asked, confused.

“Hakim.” Algar responded. “He’s been here the longest, back when this land was called Beleriand. I am merely a cat he met on the road. My brother and I don’t exactly see eye to eye, not since he betrayed Hakim and me to the Enemy. I’ve taken refuge in Lothlórien ever since.” He smiled. “You’ve been on Middle-earth’s shores as long as Hakim. Haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” A question formed in her mind. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A thousand years or more.” Algar patted her shoulder. “The Deep Sleep took you. Elrond thought it best that you stay here until you awaken.” He added, “It doesn’t matter. You are safe now, secure. Nothing can harm you.”

“I’ve been asleep for that long? What else happened in that time?” Gwen asked, sullen.

“So much has happened in the world.” He whispered in her ear. “I say you’re over a thousand years old by now. I’m sure you feel the weight of time on you.”

Indeed, she felt time slipping away on her. She was that old? No longer did she feel the need to cause mischief. Still, she wanted to explore this land, not be trapped in its walls. And yet, something didn’t feel right. There was evil encroaching these lands. One such evil foe was close, like a blooming weight waiting to reach her. With every last breath, she would do whatever it took to stop it.

That would mean giving up her streak of not killing anything. This evil was dangerous. Surely, she could find a way to defeat it.

“Now. The elves have accorded a feast in your honor.” Algar said, smiling again. “I suggest we go and see what it’s about. When you’re ready, we’ll go to the festival.”

She turned to him, curiosity in her eyes. What about searching for evil? “Will I be alone?”

“I’m afraid not.” He chuckled, patting her shoulder. “Come. We must hurry.” She followed him, not knowing when she would see the outside world. She just hoped that when she would find a way out, she would stop the oncoming evil from spreading. For now, her focus was getting in and out of the festival, without anyone guessing her motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	6. One-Shot: The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

A pavilion had been set up, with two tables full of food and drinks. Gwen made her way to the pavilion, alongside Algar. Already, her parents and Sparrow were gathered around a smaller table, eating and drinking their fill. But it was the elves she was most curious about. They were so tall and elegant, almost ancient. She had to meet them.

“Gwen, this is Celeborn and Galadriel.” Algar said, joining her.

The two elves had golden hair and carried themselves well. It was Galadriel that shone best. The light reflected her beauty. Gwen wondered what her story was and how she came to Lothlórien.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Gwen said, once she got her head together. “I’m sorry, but Algar said I had been here for a thousand years.”

“Or more.” Algar added. “I’m not sure how long you’ve been here. In fact, it’s almost surprising you came at the time of the Last Alliance between Elves and Men. That was over two thousand years ago.”

“So, I am over two thousand years old.” Gwen admitted. She couldn’t believe it. Had the Deep Sleep really taken her for that many years? It was impossible.

“Gwen, you are under our guidance and supervision.” Celeborn replied, his words cutting like knives. “Know that you are safe.”

“What did you do to me?” Gwen asked, worried.

“We’ve given you the Gift of the Elves. Immortality.” Galadriel answered, soft and calm. “I’m afraid it did more harm than good, to let you sleep for so long. No one knows when the Deep Sleep comes. When it does, it comes through time and space.”

“Meaning?” Gwen asked, confused.

“In other words, the Deep Sleep came upon you at a time of need.” Algar said. “We’re fortunate you’ve awakened now. Or not so fortunate. Rumor has it that a black cat named Mr. Cuddle-Muffin scours the land, in search of a Thing. This Thing must not fall into enemy’s hands.”

“What’s his true name?” At last! Gwen uncovered something to boost her motives. She received no response from Algar. “Tell me.”

“We do not speak that name here.” Galadriel warned her. “It is a bad omen if one speaks his name.”

“He’s a cat.” She encouraged. “Tell me his name. What harm could it do?”

There was a moment of silence. Many eyes looked at each other, mostly out of fear. Gwen wouldn’t give up. She needed to know his name.

“Tell me!” Gwen demanded.

“His name is Mortar.” Algar responded, serious. “He is dangerous. If he learns you know his name, he will come after you. Be warned of that.”

“Right. I’m going to find him.” Gwen said, walking away. Really? She had to announce her plan? So much for hiding her motives.

“Wait. Gwendolyn, stop!” Algar’s words stopped her in her tracks. “You can’t go and find him. He’ll find you and he’ll kill you! The road is dangerous, Gwendolyn.”

Gwen faced him. “I’ve killed an orc, Algar. How can I ignore that?”

“Then please, stay….” Algar followed her. Gwen backed away, afraid. “Gwendolyn, please. It’s a suicide mission. You’ll get yourself killed.” He added. “There are orcs out there who will surely take your head.”

“Then let me find Mortar. Please, let me do this.” Gwen said, determination in her eyes.

Algar closed his mouth. Gwen wondered if he would try to stop her. She wouldn’t rest until her motive was settled, even if it meant taking down an evil cat. Evil cat? That’s the evil she was feeling. What on earth was going on here? Why didn’t anyone stop him? Mortar was his name. Well, she would take care of him.

“We’ll help you pack for your journey.” Algar said, saddened.

“Thank you.” Gwen said, following him out of the pavilion.

.

The blindfold was taken off. Gwen was now on the edge of the forest. Before her, in the distance, was a sheet of mountains with white caps. Only the mountains were far away. How could she see them?

“You have enhanced eyesight, my friend.” The elf named Haldir spoke. “I trust it is a gift from the elves.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She looked up at him now. “Thank you.”

“Don’t blame me if you can’t think straight. It will take many days, before you are used to this new sight.” He said, walking away. “Good luck.”

It was her mother’s turn to speak. “So, you’re really leaving?”

“I am.” Gwen said. “Don’t try to stop me.”

“I’ll meet you in Rivendell.” Bengal told her. “Your mother can keep track of Lothlórien. Besides, she has her father to keep her company.”

“Who is your mother?” Gwen asked her mother.

“Her name was Selene, a silver tabby cat.” Astra replied. “She died giving birth to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Gwen said, remorseful.

“Father doesn’t like to talk about her.” Astra said, somber. “I wish he would tell me more about her.” She grinned. “Well, best of luck on your journey.”

“I’ll keep watch of the south.” Sparrow said, flying in. “If you come in that way, I’ll know.”

“Thank you, Sparrow.” Gwen smiled. She never expected so much protection. And here it was, waiting for her. “Father, what do you think? Father?” It was too late. Bengal had taken off at quicker pace, quicker than a normal cat would travel. Gwen asked her mother, “Will I be able to do that?”

“It won’t take you long to reach the Misty Mountains on foot. Good luck.” Astra returned to the forest. Sparrow followed her. Gwen was now alone.

“Well, let’s get started.” Gwen told herself, not knowing what to expect when she met Mortar. She just hoped he was in the mood to pay for his crimes, like she should have done in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. One-Shot: The Search for Mortar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Speed was everything on this mission. Speed meant the world to Gwen. Now she could use it to her advantage.

As soon as she left Lothlórien, she tested out her legs. They seemed to work alright, better than what she was used to. There was no sense in staying out in the open. It was time to flee.

At first, her legs didn’t respond the way she wanted. Were they just knocked out cold? Nope! Her legs gave in and tripped over her own paws. She was on the ground, knocked senseless. She had to try again.

 _“Just remember: it isn’t the Eye of Sauron you’re concerned with.”_ Her mother’s voice rang out inside her head. _“Just take the next step. The rest comes from you.”_

She could do this. She just needed to pick herself up.

Slowly, she planted her feet on the ground. Her legs wanted to move. She could do this. She just needed to believe in herself. One step at a time. One flight at a time. At last, her legs moved with her, but they doubled in speed, like a hyped-up jack rabbit in search of a blade of grass.

At last, she managed to move with grace and valor. She could get used to this kind of running. The mountainside was close, but so was a man with a long beard and wearing brown robes. He was on foot, walking next to his horse. In his hand was a red apple, delicious in shape and in roundness. Its color drove Gwen to see who this man was and whether he was about to give the apple to the horse. Not that she needed the apple. She preferred meat and cheese.

She approached the bearded man without much care in the world. The mountains were so close now.

“Hey!” The man stopped her. “Where might you be going?” She froze on the spot. Oh, what could she do? “I know you can speak. Half the animals in this land can talk. So, what might be your business be on the road, at this early hour?”

“I’m looking for Mortar. I’ve heard that he might be near these mountains.” Gwen said, curious. “Who are you?”

“Radagast the Brown.” The bearded man said, tipping his hat in greeting. “You have a long way to go, before you reach the cave he came out of.”

“Really?” She perked up in excitement. Finally! Some good news.

“Might I ask, little kitten, just where exactly are you heading? You’re heading into danger, no doubt.” Radagast squinted his eyes.

“I’m not a kitten!” Gwen stated, serious. “I’m looking for Mortar. I know he’s around here somewhere.”

“Middle-earth is filled with all sorts of creatures.” Radagast told her, firmly. “Any kind of wizard would know where they lie.”

“I have to find him.” Gwen said.

“Why?” The wizard asked, curious.

“It’s…” she hesitated. This wizard wanted to know her secrets. “…it’s important.”

“Ah!” Radagast straightened up. “I see. You plan on going on this mission and expect it to be a suicide mission. Tell me, missy. What do you know about Mortar?”

“He… I know he’s dangerous.”

“Ah. He goes after a dangerous object, and everyone thinks he can’t be changed.” The wizard laughed. “You’ll see. In time, you will see. Gandalf knows this.”

“What do you mean? I thought Mortar was evil.” Gwen asked, confused.

“Pitiful he is, but there is hope for him yet.” Radagast walked away, dragging his horse behind him. The apple stayed in his hand.

Gwen shook her head. “I will not be bamboozled by a wizard.” She said, temperamental. “Why must everyone speak in riddles? Unbelievable.”

.

The grey tabby cat continued her journey. It wasn’t even three days by the time she came close to an opening in the mountainside. She panted. She needed to rest and find water, but where could she look to find it? Wait. She had water stored in her flask. Pulling off her pack, Gwen sat down, grabbed her flask and drank its cool, clear liquid.

It was amazing what her paws could do! Almost like human hands, but different. She could get used to this….

….wait. There was something moving out of the tunnel. A black feline with bloodshot eyes. In his mouth was a gold band. He dropped the band and turned to look at something. For a moment, there was silence. Thanks to a bird’s cry, the cat took the ring and fled back inside the tunnel.

“No. Wait!” Gwen called out to him. She closed up the flask, stowed it away back inside her pack. She just managed to slip into the pack again when the black cat returned, observing the landscape.

Well, it was anyone’s guess what his business was. Still, Gwen had an inkling who this cat might be. Mortar. But would she know it was him? Would he have heard of her? She didn’t know. What she hoped to do was seek him out, get him to explain himself. Maybe then, they would come to a revelation. Maybe then he could be a good kitty. But that hope was slight.

For now, Gwen focused on reaching the black cat, before he fled back into the tunnel yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. One-Shot: The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

“Hey!” Gwen cried, hoping the black cat could hear her. “Stop! I want to talk to you!”

At last, she reached the hillside. There was a forest close by. That didn’t matter now. The fact was she found him. Now, they just needed to strike a bargain, make the black cat pay for his crimes and then return to Lothlórien like nothing happened.

She reached him, stopping in front of the black cat. He stopped too and looked at her. Just getting a closer look at his eyes made her flinch. So, they were bloodshot. Still, there were flecks of yellow in the irises.

“What do you want?” the black cat asked her, serious.

“I… I want to help you.” Gwen told him, calmly.

He laughed. “ _You_ help me? With what? Observing rings?” He corrected her. “Let me tell you, Missy, Miss Cat or whatever your name is. I don’t care about your name or where you’ve been, but you need to turn around and wander back home.”

“If you don’t care, then why are you still standing here? Talking to me.” She asked, testing his wits.

“That’s none of your business.” He wandered away in search of a stream. “I need to be alone.”

This didn’t add up. If this was the cat everyone was concerned with, then why did he act like a loner? Maybe something happened to him in the past. Or maybe he got himself into trouble and was now hiding out, for reasons entirely his own.

Either way, Gwen would get to the bottom of this. It was her job, her duty to help stray cats. She had been that once. She wouldn’t be a stray ever again.

“Sir,” Gwen paused. The cat was listening. “I know you have wandered far from home.”

“You know nothing of my business, ma’am.” He faced her, gesturing with a paw. “Go home. Leave this place, while you still have your head. I will not let another cat be harmed by orcs.”

“So you’re familiar with these orcs?” She asked, pressing the matter.

“Yes. I’ve had dealings with them.” He said, snickering afterwards. “They respect me, unlike you.” He asked, confused, “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know my name.” Gwen asked.

“I do now. Are you a princess of some kind?” The black cat asked further, curious.

“You first. What’s your name?” Gwen asked instead.

“I am Mortar or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin.” He sneered for a moment. “You can call me whichever name you wish.” He realized. “Hey, you’re that cat that came out of that Deep Sleep! Every animal has heard the story.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “How did you know? I haven’t given a name.”

“Ah.” He grinned. “But I know a face when I see one. Tell me Gwendolyn, what brings you to my lair?” He inched towards her. She backed up, terrified of what he might do to her.

Was it possible to stop this cat before he did something? She couldn’t risk her neck, just for a suicide mission. Mortar was interested in her. But at what price? Was she fairer than most animals, most cats? Was that it? Surely that was not the reason. She had other business to deal with than simply be around a male black cat.

Her chances of love were pretty much shot. There was no way she could find someone like her. Someone who shared in elvish gifts. There was no going home for her. No going back to the Dark Ages. Too much time had passed. Earth might not be the same as she left it.

“Gwen!” He smiled at her. “Gwendolyn, are you there?”

“What do you want?” She asked, nervous. “Are you here to kill me?”

He laughed again. “Kill you? No! I’m going to let you live, with a simple reminder that if you ever hunt me down again, simply for no reason, then I will have your head. Orcs or not. You won’t last ten minutes in Middle-earth without me.”

“What would you have me do?” She asked, curious but also fearful on what he would do to her.

“Go to Rivendell.” He nodded, kindly. “Seek out Lord Elrond Half-elven. He might be able to help you, much better than I. You’ve come a long way, just to return home.” He gestured towards the mountainside. “Run along, princess. Don’t keep me waiting.” She moved away from him. Fear lurked in her eyes. Was this it? Was this really all he would do to her? Allow her to flee? This was unbelievable! “Oh, and one more thing.”

“What?” She asked, confused.

“If you see my brother, tell him Mortar sends his blessing.” He nodded. “Now go and don’t return until the wind changes course.”

.

Gwen ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn’t stop. Fear drove through her heart like a stake. Why did she believe him? Why did Mortar tell her to flee to Rivendell? Was she not allowed to travel elsewhere throughout Middle-earth? And all the dangers that came with it.

She fled into hiding from a group of orcs. Maybe Mortar was right. It was too dangerous for a cat like her to travel.

“Until the wind changes, he says.” She coped. She shook her head, astonished and annoyed. “One day, I will get you back, Mortar. Our meeting is not finished.”

Within two weeks’ time, Gwen made it to Rivendell. The Valley of Imladris called her home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	9. One-Shot: A Changed Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

The valley of Imladris was so beautiful and so quiet. Good. Gwen needed the peace and quiet after all the things Mortar said to her. He didn’t say much, but it was enough to drive her mind reeling with questions.

How did Mortar get those blood red eyes? What was his story? He mentioned something about his brother. Would she ever meet him? What was he like? Maybe she was getting too deep into the situation. It wasn’t her battle. Whatever Mortar’s business was, it didn’t involve her.

No. She would stay in Rivendell until the wind changed or she heard rumors of Mortar changing himself. She could see in those specks of yellow in his eyes. Mortar was a good cat. Somehow, she knew he would resurface as such. It was only a matter of time before that fact became known.

She moved across the stone bridge, watching the leaves change colors. It was splendid being in this area. The way the waterfalls flowed so loudly and so gracefully. The way the whole of Rivendell moved around nature. She liked that. Much like Lothlórien, but she could adjust to a place like this.

It was her home now. It would remain her home for a long time. And that was how she liked it.

.

“Gwendolyn,” Elrond’s voice brought a warm smile to her lips. “You’re here. You’ve come uncalled for, and yet you are my guest. I must treat you as such.”

“I’d like to stay here.” Gwen told him, sharp and calm.

“Whatever for?” Elrond asked, curious.

“I spoke with Mortar. He convinced me not to find him again and not to go out until the wind changed course.” She admitted. “I can only assume that he meant until he changed.” She looked up at the elven lord, curious. “He will change, right? He won’t go bad.”

“He already is a bad kitten. Or should I say a bad cat?” Elrond grinned slightly. “You need not fear, Gwendolyn. If it is your destiny to stay here in Rivendell, then you are most welcome to do just that. I won’t stop you.”

“Things are changing. Aren’t they?” She asked, curious.

“Yes.” Elrond answered, gesturing her to walk with him. “Your father has come to Rivendell. If you desire to stay, go and speak with him. Who knows? He may stay here, too, with you. To keep you company.” He added. “It is not good to have a cat alone. Cats need companionship.”

Gwen stopped and looked at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Elrond said, smiling. “I trust your journey went well.”

“I failed.” She admitted. “But I know my journey is not yet over. There’s more I want to learn. Maybe in time, I will know enough of Middle-earth to get by.”

“Then I wish you luck.” The elf lord said, gesturing again. “Go. Find your father. He is around here somewhere.”

“Thank you!” She sped off down the hallway.

.

To be fair, Gwen didn’t know that much about Rivendell either. It was just mere guess that she found her father, resting on a balcony that stood next to a waterfall. This place was so beautiful and this spot made things better. She wanted to stay here. But would her father agree to her wishes? She could only wait and see.

“Father!” That got Bengal’s attention. She ran towards him, sorrowful. “I failed, father.”

Bengal embraced her. “I know. Word travels fast amongst us animals.” He released her. “I received word, naught but a fortnight ago.”

“What can we do? Mortar’s still out there!”

“Shhh!” he shushed her. “We’ll find another way to free Mortar from his bonds. For now, be glad you are safe.” He admitted, staring out at the waterfall. “I’ve always dreamed of coming to Rivendell.”

“I know.” She answered. “It’s so beautiful.”

“This’ll be our home now, if you wish. You can visit your mother anytime you want.” He said, calmly. She looked away, her thoughts on her mother. Maybe one more trip wouldn’t hurt. “What is it?”

“I’d like to visit Lothlórien more than once.” Gwen said, determination in her eyes. “So what if Mortar said I should stay in Rivendell. I can come and go as I please!”

“That’s the spirit!” Bengal smiled at her.

“Mortar said he had a brother. I haven’t seen him.”

“No one has! He’s not here, at least not yet.”

“Do you know his name? Who is he? Where he’s from?” She pounded him with questions.

“Darling!” He stopped her from speaking further. “When he comes, you will know.” He sighed. “Don’t let Mortar’s words hold you back.”

She gulped. “I hope you’re right, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	10. One-Shot: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is the last chapter for this story. Also, we’re back to the present, which is somewhere during the events of _The Two Towers_ book.

Gwen visited her mother over the course of decades. She had grown fond of Rivendell and Lothlórien. The problem was that the elves were leaving Middle-earth. The lights were fading out from the elven realms. Was there no cat who could stop the elves on their journey to Valinor? There just wasn’t anything she could do.

Shortly after Ester and Reyes left Rivendell with the Fellowship of the Ring, Gwen bided her time. She didn’t admit the full story to Ester. The very story that said she was trapped in Rivendell until the wind changed. Either way, she waited for that moment to come, the moment when she and Ester reunited.

It had been weeks since she last saw Ester. Sparrow returned with news from the south. Gwen gazed up at the sky. The wind blew in a westerly direction. She sighed.

“The wind’s changing.” She smiled, her gaze calm. “Something must have happened in the south.”

“Mortar’s changed.” Sparrow answered. “He changed just this morning.”

Gwen nodded. “Then the time to leave Rivendell has come.”

“Then I wish you well on your trip.” Bengal approached her. Gwen looked at his eyes. They were so ancient and full of wonder. She wondered herself if he ever stopped learning about Middle-earth.

“Thank you, father.” She nodded, embracing him. “I’ll come back for you.”

He released her. “Whether you will or not is no concern of mine.” He added, calmly, “Take care of yourself.”

“I will, Papa. I will.” She said, waving to him.

“And I will be your guide!” Sparrow said, flying in next to her.

“Oh Sparrow!” She laughed. “You’ve always been a good friend.”

“The best friend you could ever have.” Sparrow pointed out. “Although, that Reyes needs to get his mind straightened up.”

“I have no doubt he will.” She said, optimistic.

In time, Gwen met up with the twin, dark-haired elven warriors, Elladan and Elrohir. They were the ones who would guide her south, back to Ester. Back to Mortar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this prequel. :) Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Personally, I’m glad to have finally told Gwen’s tale. Next to Hakim, she was the first to have her backstory told in the main trilogy, for the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. Now I’m relieved that it’s done. On the plus side, I think I filled in all the key points for this story. So that’s good. :)
> 
> I’ll see everyone in the last prequel for this set and this series. :) I’m currently brainstorming and working on what title to call it.
> 
> Cheers. :)
> 
> _Aria Breuer_


End file.
